A Much Wiser Man
by Jemmiah
Summary: ObiWan undertakes a muchdreaded padawan exercise.
1. A Much Wiser Man

**A Much Wiser Man…**

**By Jemmiah**

****

"You look tense." Qui-Gon remarked to his padawan, observing the taut line of Obi-Wan's jaw and the trademark furrowing of the young man's brow. "Does the prospect of this test make you uneasy?"

The apprentice stared ahead towards the thick, densely lined forest and rapidly darkening skyline. It wasn't fear of the unknown that bothered him, nor the gnawing uncertainty at his own ability to successfully complete the task. What bothered Obi-Wan most was the idea of failure itself: of letting Qui-Gon down, and in the process himself.

"Kryztan Harkley failed this test." Obi-Wan sighed deeply; releasing some of the tension that had been building within him over the last few minutes. "And Tanni Welasa. If a Togorian with superior reflexes and sense of direction cannot succeed then it doesn't bode well for me."

"You are not Kryztan." Qui-Gon smiled, approving of his padawan's respect for his test. "Nor are you Tanni Welasa. You are Obi-Wan Kenobi; and right now that is all that is important. Forget all that you may have been told about this exercise. Clear your mind of other people's failures and focus on what _you_ must do."

Obi-Wan nodded slowly, although his expression appeared even more troubled than before. "It is a bit difficult when you know what befell your fellow padawans. Zac didn't make it further than the 'swamp of doom'. Jodi got caught up in that giant web…and as for what happened to Jay!" Obi-Wan failed to repress a shudder. "I don't even want to think about it. They are supposed to be the most skilful padawans of their generation. Tanni is wise, Zac is brave, few are more skilled than Jodi…and Jay is possibly the best all round apprentice in terms of ability. And then there is me."

"And then there is you." Agreed Qui-Gon, still smiling.

"Tell me master," Obi-Wan gazed up at the Jedi's calm, reassuring face, "what special gift do I possess that will allow me to succeed where others greater than I have failed?"

"That," Qui-Gon placed his hands upon his padawan's shoulders, "is what you are about to find out." He turned to his right, sensing the approach of Master Windu who had been called to watch and observe how each of the padawans fared on this, one of the most difficult and awkward exercises imaginable. Difficult and varied terrain - downright treacherous in places - not to mention wild and dangerous forest dwelling creatures would have to be faced and conquered if an apprentice was to succeed. Of all the tests a padawan could be made to face this above all others was the one regarded with intense dislike…

"Are you ready, padawan Kenobi?" Master Windu asked.

Obi-Wan found his mouth suddenly very dry and merely signalled his readiness with a curt nod. The challenge filled him both with fear and excitement; two things that a Jedi was supposed to control, yet as he felt the blood surge through his veins Obi-Wan knew that his emotions had bettered him. The run to the forest seemed like an awfully long way, and he wondered if his courage or his legs would fail him first.

_Concentrate!_ He rebuked himself roundly. _There is no place for nerves here! You can do this. It's just a matter of belief._

"Very well." Mace glanced at his chrono, resetting the digits back to zero. "The distance between the start and the trees yonder is precisely one mile. The full distance of the course is measured at ten miles. You have three hours in which to run the full distance of the course. Is that understood?"

"Understood, master." Obi-Wan swallowed, his heart beating fit to burst against his ribs.

"Then may the force be with you, padawan. You may start when ready."

After a brief moment of hesitation Obi-Wan raced across the open ground towards the distant trees, sensing Qui-Gon willing him on, urging him to do his best. Aboraxia was a force-benighted planet, he thought bleakly as he kicked up his heels, feeling the muddy soil squelch beneath his booted soles. It never seemed to grow full light, as if pitched into eternal dusk,sufficient to see by but dark enough to stretch the nerves to the limits.

Qui-Gon viewed his padawan's retreating figure and tapped at Windu's chrono.

"He's making good speed." He noted as Obi-Wan approached the forest boundary.

"You didn't tell him that only Master Yoda has ever made it through this exercise on time." Mace turned to Qui-Gon. "And that only a small percentage actually reach the end of the task at all?"

"I didn't want to add to his burdens." Qui-Gon shook his head. "He was uptight enough as it was without me adding to his concerns. I believe that you almost managed to do the impossible," he cast his questioning blue gaze over his friend, "and were but a fraction over the time limit."

"One second." Mace gave the merest hint of a shrug. "If I hadn't stopped towrench that giant leach from my leg half way through the 'pond of despair' I would actually have completed faster than Master Yoda. Just completing felt like an achievement for me."

"Master Berlingside managed to complete the course." Qui-Gon frowned, realising that Obi-Wan was beginning to slow down.

"True." Agreed Mace. "Although Master Agrikka did feel that finishing two days after the three hour limit was perhaps a good enough reason to fail him."

"I seem to recall breaking my leg in a man-trap." Qui-Gon gritted his teeth. "Alas, we will never know if I would have completed or not…hold on a moment." He raised his hands up to his eyes, as if doing so might somehow clarify what he thought he was seeing. "Obi-Wan…is running back!"

Mace blinked repeatedly. Then he trained his image intensifying viewers onto the fleet-footed figure of Obi-Wan Kenobi who was, as Qui-Gon had stated, currently racing back towards them like the proverbial sith out of hell.

"Something must be wrong!" Qui-Gon placed both hands on his hips, attempting to appear calmer than he actually felt. "Why else would he flee from his exercise?"

"We'll find out soon enough." Mace's voice was low and suitably grim. "You can ask him yourself what ails him. But I'm afraid we'll have to fail him."

"But he's not even began…" Protested Qui-Gon.

"I _am_ surprised." Mace admitted. "I've always had a high regard for your padawan's common sense. Whilst I admit that this wretched planet would get to most people sooner or later, I don't think we've ever failed anyone _before_ they reached the forest."

Obi-Wan ran up to both masters - paused to catch his breath - then much to Qui-Gon's surprise started to run back again in the direction he had just come from.

"Padawan Kenobi!" Master Windu bellowed. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Can't stop, Master Windu." Obi-Wan shouted over his shoulder, only to find that Mace had began to run along side him to hear what he was saying, leaving Qui-Gon with the edifying sight of seeing the respected councilman puffing along after him in order to catch up. "I've got eight more miles to complete before my test is over."

"When I said you had to run the full ten miles I meant the entire course, not the distance!" Hollered Windu as he thundered up to Obi-Wan.

"You said I had to runten miles of the course." Obi-Wan replied breathlessly, deliberately injecting some more pace into his running so as to shake Mace off. "You never specified _which_ part of the course. And I am choosing this nice flat, squishy part, rather than the interestingly named 'forest of certain death' where legs are snapped off in man-traps or where you are sat upon by rogue Banthas, or whatever current piece of nastiness the council has cooked up. So, if you'll excuse me…"

And with that Obi-Wan hared into the distance once more, leaving an uncertain and mildly annoyed Mace Windu behind him.

Mace walked back towards Qui-Gon, greeting the man with a shrug of his long, robed shoulders.

"I cannot fault his logic." Admitted Windu grudgingly. "Perhaps I should stop admiring your padawan's common sense and dedication to duty. Maybe it's his deviousness I should applaud."

"You're going to fail him, aren't you?" Qui-Gon sighed, rubbing fretfully at his beard.

"For what? Doing what I told him to do?" Mace replied with cautious approval. "He's shown that he is quick-witted enough to work out a solution to the exercise. I can hardly censor him for that, can I?

Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan slide his way over the muddy terrain and felt an unexpected twinge of pride. His padawan was not rebellious, nor did he seek to put himself forward for attention or praise. What the young man failed to recognise was that whilst his friends may have, in certain respects, excelled in specific areas to a greater extent, it was this sense of humility that kept him so level headed and focused whilst others, full of their own self worth, invariably failed. What special gift did he possess that allowed him to succeed where others supposedly greater than he had failed, Obi-Wan had asked? Quite simply, his ability to use his cunning and the brains the force had given him.

Today was a landmark day. Today, Obi-Wan had truly learned who he was.

"He's going to beat Yoda's time by hours." Qui-Gon said eventually. "Our revered master is going to tie himself up in knots trying to work out how he managed it."

For what seemed like one of the few occasions in his life, Mace allowed himself to smile.

"I know." He stifled the urge to smirk uncontrollably. "That's why I'm _not_ going to fail your padawan!"


	2. Where Fools Rush In

**Where Fools Rush In…**

**By Jemmiah**

"Nervous?" Master Windu asked, glancing Anakin up and down for any outward sign of tension. The young man guarded his own emotions pretty well in terms of shielding with the force, but according to Obi-Wan usually his padawan wore his feelings on his face for all to see. If Anakin was resentful towards somebody or was unhappy with any particular task it would soon be made plain.

To his credit, Anakin seemed perfectly relaxed and confident. Maybe overconfident, Windu mused as the tall apprentice strode casually alongside him towards the start line. Obi-Wan had confidence in Anakin's abilities too, but on this occasion had not seemed terribly keen on allowing his padawan to face this test. It seemed as if Obi-Wan had all the caution and prudence that Anakin himself did not possess, whilst the apprentice had all the daring and bravado that had been knocked out of Obi-Wan after Qui-Gon's death seven years earlier. Between the two of them, if they could ever learn to work seamlessly together as a master and padawan should, they would display a perfect and complimentary array of skills. Getting to that point was proving difficult for Obi-Wan, however.

Anakin was a youth, full of ingenuity and instinct. Obi-Wan was full of guile and cunning. It was the methods that the two men employed that were the cause of the friction between them. Young Skywalker had an unnerving tendency to throw himself headlong into situations without due thought, so convinced was he of his own success. Perhaps there was much to be said for this approach, for Anakin's insight was considerable, but there was still only so far one could go without listening to the experienced voice of one's own master…

"Not especially, Master Windu." Anakin replied, his voice sounding almost bored. "I believe I can successfully complete the task. I'm not so sure my own master believes it, however."

"He did allow you to take part in this test." Mace frowned; not particularly appreciative of the padawan's implied criticism of Obi-Wan's judgement. "And you are younger than most who face this particular trial. Most padawans are at least eighteen before they tackle this exercise. I think it not unnatural that your master should have some concerns as to whether you are ready to take on such potential difficulties…"

"I suppose so." Anakin sighed. "I do not mean to sound so negative, Master Windu. It's just that I don't believe that Master Obi-Wan thinks I am capable of coming out of this in one piece."

Mace pursed his lips. "That you are here at all speaks volumes for his trust and confidence in you. He has great belief and pride in your skills, young Anakin. Now see that you do your best to prove him right. Do you know, only two people have ever completed this task within the allotted time. One of them was Master Yoda. The second was your master, whose own support you seem to doubt. In fact he holds the record time over the distance."

Anakin's face broke into a crooked half-smile. "Master Obi-Wan completed the test inside the time?" He repeated, his chest swelling with pride. "He never said!"

"He probably did not wish to place you under any pressure." Mace's eyes sparkled with unspoken mischief.

"So you thought you would do so instead, Master Windu?" Guessed Anakin with a deferential nod of his head.

Mace shrugged. "I believe that a little competition can help to spur a person on. You have a lot to live up to, but if you are as good as Master Kenobi says you are then I have little doubt that you will succeed."

_But will I do it within the time limit?_ Anakin frowned, looking across the muddy grassland towards the distant line of trees. _Master Windu thinks I can, and my master appears uncertain despite his agreeing to let me try. If only he would tell me to my face that he believed I am ready to take this on! I'm faster than_ _Obi-Wan, so perhaps I can do it after all. And as for what might lurk in the trees, I'm ready for anything!_

He'd heard some nasty horror stories as regarded this test. Qui-Gon had nearly lost a leg, according to Obi-Wan, and even although he knew his master was using it as a cautionary tale it wasn't like him to exaggerate a point in order to dissuade somebody from doing something potentially dangerous. Nobody had been killed in the forest for a good many years, and those who had were clearly unready to sit the exercise, unlike himself. Nonetheless he sought and found Obi-Wan's reassuring presence at the start line, glad to see his master standing by in support.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan smiled pleasantly. "Are you certain that you wish to do this? It is not too late to pull out of the test."

"I want to do this, master." Anakin's voice and face became sullen. "I'm ready to do this. I wish you would believe it too."

Obi-Wan arched a single eyebrow. "I have every confidence that you will complete the distance in the allotted time, padawan." He reproached his apprentice with a knowing look. "However, you must forgive me if I perhaps display a certain degree of caution. This test is taxing and dangerous, especially for one so young, and I would not like to see you hurt."

This time Anakin smiled warmly at his master. Of course, any nagging by Obi-Wan was done out of concern…out of love. Not disapproval, or lack of respect. And it was after all fair to do so, as Obi-Wan was more than just a mentor to Anakin: he was his friend, his brother in arms…even a father figure of sorts. It would be fair to say that he worried and fretted whenever Obi-Wan was wounded or hurt on missions. The very idea that one-day he might lose his master through accident or injury caused Anakin's stomach to twist with anxiety.

_No. _He would never allow it.

"Are you alright, Anakin?" Obi-Wan frowned, sensing instantly the shift in the young man's mood.

"I am fine, master. I assure you." Anakin replied seriously. "And I won't fail you, or the trust you have placed in me. I realise that I am young for this exercise and that you think perhaps I am not ready…"

"Ah." Obi-Wan's expression became almost melancholy. "As to that, it is not a matter of years but of maturity of thought and wisdom. You are brash and talented and skilled - ready to take on the galaxy - but the one thing this test is about above all others is finding out what your own flaws may be and then working on them. That way, whether you complete in the time or not, you will _not_ lose. You have no doubt heard many tales regarding this exercise over the years," Obi-Wan placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder, "and of the hazards you might face. In my experience the greatest hazard is what lies in here." The master pointed to his own skull. "Not wild creatures, hidden traps or difficult terrain. You are skilled beyond your years, but you have a tendency to rush in where only fools dare to tread. I implore you to be cautious, and above all else to listen to what I say!"

Anakin, eager as he was to get to his task, felt his initial enthusiasm beginning to wane. What Obi-Wan failed to realise was that his confidence was his biggest asset, carrying him through seemingly impossible tasks. His skills were indeed unmatched at his age level, and he knew it! He could no more tame his ways than he could ask a Jawa not to steal. Why couldn't Obi-Wan understand that?

"I _always_ listen to you, master." He replied, feeling slightly crestfallen and hurt.

Obi-Wan replied by fixing him with his best 'and Gundarks will fly' look.

"I have nearly covered all that needs to be said." Kenobi steered Anakin towards the start line, with Mace flanking Anakin on his other side. "Master Windu will officially record your time. Now, if you are utterly determined to carry out this exercise, please listen to what I have to say and then when you are satisfied you may start when ready. Things are slightly different to how they may have been in the past. The distance between the start and the trees over in the distance," he pointed at the boundary with an outstretched hand, "is one mile. The full distance of the course is measured at ten miles. You have three hours in which to run the full distance of the course. Is that understood?"

"Yes, master." Anakin's eyes were positively gleaming with delight at the prospect of taking on and beating Obi-Wan's record time. His master put his hand in his pocket and pulled out what looked like a white handkerchief to signal the start of the race.

"In that case, it just remains for me to say that I'd like…"

Obi-Wan turned to face Anakin, but his sentence was abruptly cut off as the padawan signalled his readiness to Mace and then tore forwards across the ground towards the trees.

There was a moment's silence before Obi-Wan shook his head, sighing deeply.

Clearly it was going to be one of those days.

* * *

Anakin had run. And run. And then run some more.

His was as quick as a Togorian and as stealthy as a Corellian Sand Panther. The trees seemed to respectfully bend out of his way as he ran past, and any that did not were dealt with in customary lightsabre-ish fashion. Every now and again a branch would whip him in the face or cut his brow with little dagger-like thorns but Anakin did not slow for so much as a second. Aboraxia was indeed every inch the nightmare planet that Obi-Wan had described to him, but the difference was that Anakin relished the challenge. Every stinging insect - every biting gnat - would be ignored as he ploughed onwards. Scars were nothing more than a trophy of what would be a stunning victory for he, one of the youngest padawans to take on this exercise. His name would be revered and respected throughout the temple.

Of course Obi-Wan would caution him on seeking self-glory, but hadn't he too once revealed the way that he would carry out daring tasks in order to gain Qui-Gon's recognition and love? Then again, Obi-Wan had reminded him that Qui-Gon had not approved of that attitude any more than Obi-Wan condoned Anakin's desire to be recognised as special and above the ordinary. But it was a perfectly natural thing to want, surely? To do one's best? To be better than others? Why, Master Windu himself had said there was nothing wrong with a little competition…

A quick look at his own chrono told Anakin that he was going to beat the allotted time easily. If only he had asked Master Windu what Obi-Wan's record time was! No matter, it had spurred him on towards the edge of the forest and back towards the path that led to the final half mile of the course.

He was battered and sore, and his feet felt badly bruised where he had stumbled on some rocks into the swamp. His clothes were wet and smelled of earthy, marshy, decomposing sludge: no doubt the air-droids had managed to record and relay that particular slip back to the two awaiting Jedi at the finish. His short hair was plastered against his head and without stopping to count Anakin could only begin to guess at the number of leaches that had managed to attach themselves to his skin. Even the giant shebru-skunk had been fought and overcome, although Anakin felt certain the aroma would linger on his flesh for days. His ribs ached where he'd missed his footing and pitched forward headfirst over a log. No doubt he looked a terrible mess, but all would be worth it when he made it back to the finishing line.

He half ran/limped past the last of the overhanging trees and then urging himself for one final effort summoned up the force, speed-dashing over the ground to where the pacing figure of Master Windu and the smaller, still figure of his master could be seen against the eternally dusky skyline.

Whatever Obi-Wan's time, he had completed the course. Whatever his injuries and pain, he had joined the elite and become one of three esteemed persons to do so in under three hours. Anakin felt elated, knowing that Obi-Wan would be so unbelievably proud of him. His heart almost burst to think of his achievement! Maybe his master would start to give him a little more credit now? Was it too much to ask?

Grinning through his exhaustion Anakin trotted breathlessly up to the line and stopped his own chrono at precisely two hours forty nine minutes fifty three seconds, then held up his chrono and tapped repeatedly at the static numbers on the face. Victory was indeed sweet, if tiring. Sweeter than he'd imagined if the stunned expression on Obi-Wan and Master Windu's faces were anything to go by.

"There." Anakin gasped, holding his ribs whilst beaming uncontrollably at his master. "I did it! What have you got to say about that, master?"

Obi-Wan sighed and held out the white handkerchief.

"…as I was saying before you ran off, I would like you to take this token with you and hand it to Master Yoda, who is sitting in the swamp waiting for you and who will then give you a special message of roughly three hundred words to recite and relay back to us at the end of the course…"

Anakin said nothing, merely standing rooted to the spot in shock.

"But now, however," Obi-Wan took the handkerchief and spat on it, reaching up to Anakin's forehead and wiping away the dirt and grime with a harsh, circular rubbing motion, "I think you need this more than Master Yoda does. Just look at the state of your face, padawan - why, anyone would think you had fallen into a bog…"

"Thank you, master." Anakin shied away from Obi-Wan's handkerchief. "I appreciate the gesture but it isn't necessary."

Obi-Wan smiled back at Anakin's stony expression.

"Just as you say, padawan." He grinned mischievously. "After all, you always know best, don't you?"


End file.
